Foxy x Mangle-Ignited Loved (REMASTERED)
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Keep in mind that this is a Redo of my first ever story since that thing is pretty shit by today's standards) Foxy and his friends have been trashed, without reason, and without explanation, with no way to go back, they are forced to search for a new home, and eventually they find one, but the locals there may not be the friendliest
1. Chapter 1: Abandonment

**So in case you gave a damn, you'll probably see that my very first story was FNaF, specifically a love story, between two of my favorite Characters: Foxy x Mangle-Ignited Love, title should make enough sense, I also made two sequels: Determined Love and Rising Darkness (The latter of which was pretty shit in my opinion), however, three years later, those stories have not aged well, the chapters are short as hell, the dialogue is clunky, and I fricking swear the situations presented in those stories are just not realistic at all, so consider this a revitalization of the original Trilogy of books, now with more chapters, better dialogue, and it's just better, enjoy! **

* * *

Prologue

_The Blackness, it enveloped him, corrupted his vision until there was nothing to see, all that was seen was white glowing eyes, and then nothing..._

Foxy jolted to a start as he sat upright, feeling a massive headache, he looked around and saw all his friends: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and...Niceguy **(an OC, relax)**, a predecessor to Freddy & Co. His observations then turned to their surroundings, he looked up to see...the moon?

_"What are we doing out here? This certainly isn't the pizzeria" _Foxy thought to himself as he stood upright, glancing from side he walked to Freddy, who was laying on the ground, deactivated.

"Freddy, are ya awake?" Foxy felt his leg, it was stiff, like they'd be out here for days, how long was He offline for?

"Please, wake up!" Foxy slapped Freddy's leg as the bear screamed and knocked Foxy back onto the ground, causing the other three to activate as well.

"Oh, sorry Foxy" Freddy apologized for his sudden scream as Foxy stood back up and helped him up.

"Aye, it be no problem, but maybe we should be more concerned with why we're outside" Foxy brought Freddy's attention to this predicament, they glanced back at at Chica and Bonnie as they stood up.

"Chica, where are your hands?" Bonnie asked as she turned to face him.

"Where is your face!?" She replied as Bonnie felt where his face was, as he felt the empty slot where his face should've been, and was about to scream when Niceguy silenced him with a bolt of energy, causing his scream to be muted.

"Silence! People could hear us for miles" He scolded Bonnie as he finished screaming, allowing for Niceguy to release the bolt of energy, then the rest of them glanced around.

"Where are we?" Chica asked as Niceguy sighed.

"I'm not sure, but it's possible we were trashed" He replied as Foxy walked over to him.

"Where do we go? We can't stay out here in the open" he said to Niceguy as the bear nodded and looked around, no abandoned buildings were in sight, no shelter.

"Come on everyone, standing around won't do anything, that alleyway should suffice" Niceguy pointed at a nearby alleyway to hide in.

"It's better then nothing" Freddy replied as they followed Niceguy to said alleyway. As they walked over, Foxy looked around and felt off, like he sensed the presence of another being.

"Foxy, are you coming?" Bonnie asked as he turned to face the rabbit.

"yeah, I be coming" he replied as he followed Bonnie into the alley, seeing that it was hidden enough so that no one would see them during the day.

"Aye, Niceguy, what's our plan? We can't just stay in this alley" Foxy asked Niceguy as he turned around.

"I'm not sure just yet, all we can do is wait for now, I'll search for nearby locations we can actually take shelter at permanently" He replied as they looked out the alleyway, apparently the sun was rising at this time.

"Aight, Imma head out, I'll be back" Niceguy told them as he teleported out of sight.

"What!? He just left us here!" Bonnie exclaimed as Foxy facepalmed.

"Did ya hear a word of what he said, or did they also remove yer audio receptors?" Foxy rhetorically asked as Bonnie seemed puzzled.

"Niceguy will be back, he's finding us a better place to be at that isn't here, relax" Chica explained to Bonnie as he connected all the dots.

"oohhh, that makes sense..." He responded as the sun risen and Humans started walking past, in response, Freddy & Co. stepped back so they weren't spotted.

"let's hope Niceguy finds us a place soon..." Freddy muttered as Foxy agreed...

* * *

The lights came on in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as two men walked in.

"so, the new robots are ready to perform?" One of them asked as they stared at three robots on stage, a brown bear, a blue bunny, and a yellow chicken.

"Of course, Henry, and they're state of the art, no way that any "previous employees" will sneak in" the other man replied as Henry let out a sigh of relief.

"Good...what about the old robots, did you keep them?" Henry asked as the other man shook his head.

"no? Why would we keep them?" This question earned him a glare from Henry.

"We need those old robots, find them and bring them to this pizzeria, it doesn't open for another 2 days, you'll have time" Henry ordered him off as he followed, as soon as he left, though, the three robots on stage flared to life.

"Ahh, another good nap, I feel better already" The bear stretched as the bunny looked at him.

"Toy Freddy, I don't know how you can sleep all the time, I for one hate staying in one place for so long, my joints always stiffen up" _Toy _Bonnie remarked as _Toy _Chica stepped off stage and walked towards a part of the Pizzeria named "Kids Cove", she peered inside and saw a white and pink fox with a hook standing idly.

"Mangle, the Humans are gone, you can wake up now" she said to the Fox as she opened one of her eyes, then sighed and opened both eyes.

"Oh good, I thought I'd be here forever" Mangle replied with a smile as her artificial tail swung from side to side.

"Well, how do you feel about performing in two days?" Toy Chica asked as Mangle shrugged.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I love kids, but maybe that's just my programming, I'm just really looking forward to performing" Mangle said with a hint if glee as Toy Chica giggled.

"So...be honest with me? Do you think anyone here is cute, because I'm not really into any of the boys" She asked as Mangle thought to herself.

"Not really, Toy Freddy for obvious reasons, and Toy Bonnie's too Hot-Headed and arrogant, you know who I would like, someone whose kind to not only me, but to their friends, and with a sense of humility" Mangle explained as Toy Chica smirked.

"You have a fairly specific taste, and that's none of the boys" she responded, causing Mangle give her own smug grin.

"Well, you did hear Henry say something about "Older Models" we might have friends soon" She informed her as Toy Chica thought to herself.

"yeah, those older models...I don't feel easy about letting them in, I bet they'll try to replace us when they get the chance" Toy Chica informed Mangle, but the Vixen was doubtful.

"We won't know until we meet them ourselves" She replied as Toy Chica sighed.

"I think your a little too optimistic" Toy Chica told Mangle as she stood up and left, leaving Mangle to herself, unbeknownst to either of them, Niceguy was in the corner of the room, watching.

_"An Interesting place, but it will suffice..." _He thought to himself as he teleported away back to the alley.

* * *

Foxy and the others were laying against the wall of the alley, the cloudy daylight was dimmed by the people walking by the alley, fortunately, garbage and other substances kept the Animatronics concealed.

"When's Niceguy gonna get back? I'm getting antsy" Bonnie grunted as Freddy sighed.

"Bonnie, you said the same thing 20 minutes ago, he'll show up..." He replied as Foxy noticed a paper on the wall, a poster of some kind of spookfest, he removed the poster and looked at the details of the paper.

"I wonder..." Foxy's thought was cut off as Niceguy teleported in front of them, startling Bonnie.

"aa-" Bonnie was cut off as Chica put her handless arms over his mouth.

"thank you, Chica, now, I've found a Pizzeria we can stay at, there are other Animatronics there as well, perhaps they can help us" Niceguy explained as Foxy leapt upright.

"Well, what are ya waiting for? Where is it?" Foxy asked as Niceguy turned back around.

"Not far from here, but we'll have to wait until night, I speculate 10 pm is when we'll go, for now, we wait" Niceguy explained as him and Foxy sat back down, awaiting the call of the night.

**And there we go, the first Chapter of the Remastered Ignited love, 2nd chapter will come soon, so feel free to leave a review, and I'll see you soon, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: A new home

**So Yeah, since this is the remastered version of the book, this is gonna have more than 10 chapters, fortunately, and there will be much more detail, anyways, enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2

Night had finally fallen over the local town as Foxy looked out the alleyway to see if there were still any humans, he saw some kind of black and white car driving down the street. Fortunately he backed away before he was spotted.

"Is anyone out there?" Chica asked as he shook his head.

"No, Just te local enforcement, I don't t'ink we're compromised" Foxy responded causing Niceguy to stand up.

"let's go" He blurted as they walked out of the alleyway.

"Which way?" Bonnie asked as Niceguy merely walked right, causing the others to follow suit. As they took the turn, Freddy made a note to the others to stay out of the street lights, so that way any humans wouldn't be able to see them.

"take a left...Niceguy whispered to them as they finally came across the pizzeria.

"Woah, it's big..." Chica trailed off as Niceguy nodded. "Yep" was all he said in response as they walked up to the entrance.

"Wait, Niceguy? Are we sure this is safe?" Freddy asked as Foxy stepped in.

"I trust him, I think we all should too" He reassured the others as Niceguy slowly opened the door.

* * *

Toy Freddy was sitting back on a chair, snoozing, as was his primary character trait, Toy Bonnie was attempting to kill the night guard, while Toy Chica was on stage. Mangle was inside kids cove, sitting on her stage, fiddling with her hook out of boredom, removing it from her hand, tossing it in the air, and returning it to it's proper joint.

"Ugh...there's nothing to do..." Mangle laid back on her stage, staring into the ceiling, She didn't feel like killing the Night guard, She had no interest in him, he hadn't done anything to her, that didn't stop her friends from somehow needing the guard dead. She had theorized that maybe it was their AI, perhaps she had a more advanced AI then they did, however, everyone seemed to here the front door opening, even Toy Freddy.

"Humans! Quick, to the stage!" Toy Bonnie rushed out and grabbed his guitar as Toy Freddy grabbed his microphone and they joined Toy Chica, however, Mangle didn't deactivate temporarily, and looked to see who was entering, what she saw shocked her. It was their older models from what it seemed, she made sure to hide behind the wall, desperately searching for her counterpart to see what he or she looked like. She also noticed a black and blue bear, Mangle wanted to move closer, but they seemed to be distracted by the Animatronics on stage, as she backed away, she heard a creak in the floor, and saw a fifth Animatronic poke his head out in her direction...HER COUNTERPART. Out of fear, she rushed away into the room and hid in the corner, fortunately she turned off the lights, but she didn't think that would stop him/her.

* * *

Niceguy creaked open the door as they walked inside.

"I'm gonna be honest, this place looks a lot more dreary than our restaurant" Bonnie pointed out as Foxy agreed.

"Aye, now, can we get a move on?" He asked as Niceguy led them to the main stage room, as soon as they entered, they saw three variations of themselves...but plastic.

"So, these are the replacements, eh?" Freddy asked as Niceguy nodded. "Yeah, they're definitely more suited to perform right now" He replied as Foxy looked around, he saw three new versions of his friends, but where was his counterpart? Suddenly he heard a creak and turned in the direction of the sound, seeing a white and pink blur quickly disperse from a side room off of the main stage.

"Foxy, what is it?" Chica asked him as he kept his eyes trained on the room.

"It be nothing, just wait here, I have a feeling..." He answered as he walked into the direction of the side-room, as he glanced upwards, he saw a big sign saying "Kid's Cove". As he stepped into the room, he could see it was pitch black. He took another step inside and looked around, his night vision appeared to be malfunctioning, so he couldn't see lots of detail.

"Aye, is anyone in here? I won't hurt ya..." Foxy trailed off, no response, his ear twitched before he decided to leave, and rejoined his friends.

"So, what did you see?" Chica asked as Foxy rejoined them.

"I'm not sure, it 'twas to hard to see what it 'twas." He responded as the Animatronics finally walked away from the main stage and down a connecting hallway.

"Here." Niceguy pointed at a door at the end of the hall that read "Parts & Service."

"So, this is where we're staying?" Bonnie asked as Niceguy nodded.

"Yeah, I overheard the manager saying that he wanted to find us, so they won't be too suspicious if we decide to stay in here, let's get accustomed, then maybe we can meet the Animatronics that live here." He explained as they entered the room, to which Niceguy lit up the room with an energy orb.

"well, this place certainly sucks." Bonnie pointed out as Foxy walked over behind a half-wall.

"Aye, there be an Arcade Machine back here" He announced as Freddy followed him. "Well, whaddya know, I wonder if it works..." Freddy trailed off as Foxy walked over and pushed one of the buttons: nothing.

"I'm afraid this machine don't work, lads." He replied as Niceguy walked back and saw the machine.

"Stand back." Niceguy had Foxy stand away as he sent a bolt of energy into the Arcade Machine, suddenly causing it to burst to life.

"Woah! How'd you do that!?" Bonnie was amazed as Niceguy turned back to face him.

"Simple, I sent an energy current into the machine which not only powered it up, but also fixed damaged hardware in the process." Niceguy explained as Foxy walked up to the machine. "Aye, what's 'Galaga?'" Foxy asked.

"An old Arcade game the humans play, when I performed back in '83, they were all over the restaurant, if I remember correctly, it's supposed to be a space shooter." Niceguy answered as Foxy tapped a button and started playing, grabbing the joystick and managing to see the fire button. "wave 1..." Foxy murmured the pix-elated text that appeared on the screen as a bunch of...bugs? Appeared on the screen and started attacking.

"I call dibs on playing the next game!" Bonnie declared as Foxy kept going at it, blasting away enemy fighters, until a green and yellow ship appeared, and captured his starfighter.

"What!?"

"They can do that?"

"Aw man..." Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were dismayed, as was Foxy. "Argh, Dammit!" He growled as the ship became part of the enemy team, however, he managed to free the ship and got double blasters, allowing for a rematch of sorts...

"Yargh, Ya never stood a chance!" Foxy was on wave 13 when the other Animatronics had deactivated and gone into stationary mode, all except Niceguy, who was watching him play. "Your surprisingly good at this." He pointed out as Foxy coincidentally lost.

"Yargh, why'd you have to say that!?" Foxy exclaimed, right as the 6 AM bell chimed, and the lights powered on.

"Looks like that was a good time to say it, come on, let's deactivate before the humans enter and find us." Niceguy said to him as they both sat down and entered stationary mode.

* * *

Mangle was set in her stage mode as she prepared for the kids to enter, she briefly had a flashback to her encounter with her counterpart, although they never met. She remembered his voice, he sounded like an actual pirate, unlike her. Though she couldn't explain it, it was quite charming.

_"Get it together, Mangle, he's probably angry that you replaced him!" _Mangle told herself as the kids were about to rush in to watch her perform, but Henry stopped them.

"Sorry kiddos, Kid's Cove is closed today, but don't worry, Mangle will be ready tomorrow, maybe even before closing time today." Henry sent the kids off before walking in with his cane.

"Drop the act, let's go." Henry spoke to Mangle as she automatically left her stage mode, and followed Henry out of Kid's Cove. As they walked by the stage, she was a little disappointed that she couldn't perform for the kids, but stayed focused as they walked towards the "Parts & Service." As they opened the door, Mangle was surprised to see the Old Animatronics in the room, deactivated, as well as two technicians.

"Well, what's the situation?" Henry asked them as they shrugged. "Not sure but-WOAH, What's that doing back here!?" One of the Technicians pointed at Mangle.

"It's 'she' actually, you forget, that Implanted those personality chips into their Processors, she's harmless. Besides, we might need her, now...continue." Henry instructed them, the technician seemed wary of Mangle, but continued anyway.

"Well...we're not sure about how they got here, but the five of them are all here. They're in a huge state of disrepair." The Technician explained as Henry sighed.

"Can we fix them?" He asked the Technician as he shook his head.

"'Fraid not, we don't have any of their parts in storage." He replied as Henry walked up to them.

"You said five, right?" Henry asked as the Technician as he nodded.

"Yep, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica...and over here..." He led Henry and Mangle to a secondary room within the main room.

"Foxy and...we're not sure who that is" the Technician pointed at a Black and Blue Bear, however, Mangle was focused on her counterpart, with the lights active, she could make out his details better. He appeared to be a Crimson Fox with an Eye-patch, and a hook hand like her, his leggings appeared to be tattered revealing the metal endoskeleton, along with his arms. She also noticed that he possessed Hazel Eyes like her own. Overall, she was surprised by the huge differences that they shared, she heard his voice, he sounded like a pirate, unlike her, as well as his color.

"I know him..." Henry walked up to the Black and Blue bear. "One of my fisrt creations, he also possessed a unique personality chip...We're done here, leave them be" Henry stood up and had the Technicians leave, then glanced back at Mangle, who was still staring at her counterpart.

"Mangle? c'mon sweetheart, let's go" Henry grabbed her attention as she finally turned away and followed him, taking one last look at Foxy before leaving.

* * *

**Yeetus Skeetus, Chapter 2 is done, for which I'm grateful for, so I can work on chapter 3, anyways, Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The first meeting

Chapter 3

Foxy's eyes lit up as he looked around the Parts & Service, all the other Animatronics were still offline, and he saw that the clock read 12:01 AM. Seeing as how his friends were offline, he figured he'd take the time to do some solo exploration of the Pizzeria. He stood up silently and walked towards the door, stepping over Freddy's deactivated body, and creaked open the door.

_"This is certainly a bigger place than our pizzeria" _Foxy thought to himself as he walked through the main hall, looking to his right, he saw a long hall with various small rooms in them, he also saw desk at the far end of the hall, though he couldn't make out who or what was sitting there. He shrugged and moved on, unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

Toy Bonnie was sitting in the swivel chair in the office, snoozing when he was awoken by a sudden clang.

"AH! WHAT!? WHO-" He managed to calm down when he saw that no one was there, and wiped his forehead in relief.

"Toy Bonnie, you must be hearing thing ag-" Toy Bonnie stopped mid sentence when he checked the camera feed, and saw a Crimson red Fox walking down the hall.

"What?" He was confused, but fully understood the situation when he checked the Parts & Service room, and saw the other older models, he then swapped back to see that the Fox was walking towards the dining room.

_"He's gonna attack my friends, I have to warn them!" _Toy Bonnie grabbed his walkie-talkie and contacted Toy Freddy.

"Freddy! Your gonna have company!" He announced as Toy Freddy picked up his Walkie-Talkie.

"Understood, Mangle, distract the intruder or lead him away from us" He instructed Mangle as she nodded and dashed towards one of the vents in the dining room, and crawled in.

_"I wonder who it could be, I really hope it's not my counterpart" _Mangle wasn't willing to harm him, especially since he had done nothing to her. _"Plus, he's kinda cute" _at that thought, Mangle hit her forehead, telling herself to get a grip, and she continued crawling.

* * *

Foxy was walking down the hall when he heard thumping coming from within the walls, someone was in the vents, this drew his attention away from the main dining room, and he decided to follow the source of the noise. Turning towards the hall that led to the security office, but he turned left into one of the party rooms, and what he saw surprised him.

* * *

Mangle continued to crawl through the vent shaft, she was starting to get a little uncomfortable with the constant enclosed space, eventually she made her way towards an opening in one of the party rooms.

_"Finally" _She sighed in relief as he crawled out, but it wasn't long after that she heard footsteps, metal footsteps. Mangle grew confused, none of her friends had metal coverings, only their outer plastic shells were there, this led her to the conclusion that it was the intruder. As she looked at the entrance, she saw her counterpart was entering the room, causing her to grow fearful, she backed up against the wall, awaiting some sort of hostility, but instead she was taken by surprise.

"Why're ya shaking, lass?"

* * *

Foxy attempted to wrap his head around the situation, standing in front of him was a small White and Pink Fox, shaking out of fear.

"Why're ya shaking, lass?" He asked as the Fox looked in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" She turned to face him, he noticed that she had a hook hand like his own, and an artificial plastic tail.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, lass, my name be Foxy, who are you?" He asked, trying his best to not make any sudden movements so he didn't startle the other Fox.

"I, um...my name's Mangle...I'm your replacement" Mangle said worriedly as Foxy smirked.

"Ya don't have to scared, just because ya replaced me is no reason to think I'd hurt a pretty lass like you" He replied with a chuckle as he realized her misplaced fear.

"oh, well you see...I didn't think you'd take too kindly to being replaced, and by a girl no less..." She trailed off as Foxy walked up to her, her head was just under his own, being at the height of his own Endoskeleton neck.

"Well, I think ye be a fine choice to succeed me, although I'm curious as to why ya don't sound like a pirate" Foxy stated as Mangle blushed at his comment.

"Well, I'd think that the engineers just didn't give me the right voice box, I guess, but, I don't think it would suit me..." Mangle on the inside was thrilled at the prospect of talking to her counterpart, especially because he wasn't being hostile in the slightest.

"Well, ye got a hook, so that counts for someting, I suppose, and a tail, I think that just makes ya all the more pretty" Foxy commented as Mangle yet again blushed as her ears folded downwards.

"Stop! Your making me blush!" Mangle replied indignantly as Foxy chuckled again.

"I only speak 'te truth, but you are certainly an interesting character, tell me, why did ya think I was gonna be mad that you replaced me?" Foxy asked as she merely kicked her foot on the ground, avoiding his question.

"Um Foxy...I know we just met but..." She trailed off, her ears were still folded downwards, she was forming an awkward smile.

"Aye lass, what is is?" Foxy himself asked her as she looked into his eyes, blushing madly. Despite his need for an answer, Mangle continued to remain silent, twiddling with her hook.

"Lass, please, I want to know what ya have ta say" Foxy said to her as she suddenly grabbed his hook hand and pulled him closer.

"Woah! Lass, what're you doing?" He was surprised by this action as they stared into each others eyes.

"I've just noticed, we have the same eye color..." Mangle had suddenly become very calm as she started leaning towards his snout.

"Mangle, I-" Foxy was cut off as he was knocked over the head and fell to the ground unconscious, Mangle was in shock, and looked up to see Toy Freddy holding a pipe. "Good job, Mangle, you managed to distract him long enough for us to get the drop on him" He said to her as she faked being proud of herself.

"Yeah, he never saw it coming..." She trailed off, but was unable to hide her disappointment at the end, however, Toy Freddy and Bonnie (who was also there) didn't notice, but Toy Chica did take notice, and started to suspect that Mangle had ulterior feelings about the situation.

"Looks like one of those older models, I knew they'd send some sort of scout, good job Toy Bonnie" Toy Freddy congratulated his efforts as he grabbed Foxy's leg and dragged him out of the room, leaving Mangle by herself as she showed visible guilt.

_"When he wakes up, he'll never trust me again..." _She sighed as she followed them outside. As they entered the dining room, they slid his body across the floor.

"What do we do with him?" Toy Chica asked as Mangle entered.

"We send him as a warning to those Older Models to not take our place on the stage..." Toy Freddy said coldly as he tossed his pipe to Toy Bonnie, and on his signal, they started beating Foxy, damaging his body, ripping off his costume torso, leaving his endoskeleton exposed for further damage, Toy Chica ripped out his left ear and tossed it away, while Toy Bonnie dropped his pipe and yanked off pieces of his costume arms. Upon seeing this, Mangle angrily rushed in and stopped her friends.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed as they all backed away, startled.

"What did he do to us? can't you just tie him up or something at least?" Mangle asked as the other Toys were confused.

"Well...we could do that..." Toy Bonnie suggested as Toy Freddy sighed. "Fine, but you have to watch him, Mangle..." he told her as her mood seemed to lighten.

"Of course..." she responded as they dragged Foxy's body into Kid's Cove, and laid him against the far wall, tying his arms and legs, and Mangle sat next to him as she was left alone with his unconscious form.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as Foxy simply laid there, no response. Eventually Mangle herself grew tired and she laid her head on his shoulder as they both went into stationary mode, or in other words...they were sleeping. Mangle managed to sleep easy, as she knew that tomorrow was a Sunday, and the restaurant would be closed for the day.

* * *

**Aight, Imma end it there since this chapter is long enough as it is, anyways, what do ya thinks gonna happen when the other Withereds wake up? Probably a friendly conversation with the Toys...ha! no, anyways, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: a Confession

Chapter 4

Foxy opened his eyes, but only to be met with great pain in his Endoskeleton, he looked down to see that he was greatly damaged, his costume had been forcibly removed it seemed, and he was tied up. He looked to his right and saw Mangle laying against him.

_"I have a few questions...but I wonder if she wanted this to happen or not?" _Foxy flinched as another sudden wave of pain lurched through his body, giving a mere grunt, he honestly was holding back a scream of agony so as not to disturb Mangle, who was still sleeping peacefully. He was still curious about what she was going to tell him before he blacked out, but he was fairly certain that she liked him, and Foxy had to admit he felt funny when he was near her. She was pretty, he meant that, but the fact that she was resting against him also said that she didn't hate him, a first, considering that his hypothesis was that the other Toys were the ones who knocked him out.

_"Well, she's certainly cute when she sleeps" _Foxy smirked as he stared at the ceiling, he wondered what his friends were doing, were they trying to find him? Did they discover that he was kidnapped and tried to talk to the Toys? Whatever the case, he was hoping they'd find a way to get him.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YOU LOST HIM!?"" Niceguy yelled in anger as Freddy shared a similar attitude.

"Well excuse me, but I'm not his babysitter!" Freddy retorted as Bonnie moved between them to break up the fight.

"Stop it! Both of you! We need to focus on finding Foxy, not squabbling amongst ourselves." Bonnie told both of the bears as they backed off.

"Where was he before he vanished?" Chica asked Niceguy.

"He was back here with me, playing galaga when the 6:00 AM bell chimed, it's possible that he went to explore the Pizzeria..." He answered as Freddy opened the door towards the main hall.

"Well, come on, let's go find him then..." He trailed off as Chica, Bonnie, and Niceguy followed. As they exited the Parts & Service room, Bonnie pointed towards the dining room.

"How much you wanna bet he's in there?" He asked as Niceguy considered the possibility.

"Hmm...it's certainly possible...let's check it out." Niceguy told the others as they followed him towards the dining room.

* * *

Foxy had been waiting for awhile before Mangle stirred, causing him to look at her. As she awoke, her hazel eyes glowed brightly, however, when she realized that he was awake as well, she leaned back.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Mangle panicked as Foxy calmed her down.

"Yargh, lass, calm down, it was actually a little pleasant, although I have some questions for ya." Foxy replied as Mangle shifted uncomfortably, then she looked into his eyes.

"Oh my, I just noticed, Foxy, your poor eyes!" Mangle grew concerned as he was shown a mirror, his once hazel eyes were now merely black with white pupils.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted this..." She whimpered, confirming Foxy's suspicion that she didn't want to harm him.

"Let me guess: yer friends?" He asked her as she nodded. "Although I'm not sure if I can call them that anymore, you never provoked us, and vice versa, yet they still harmed you" Mangle responded as Foxy looked at his hands and feet, still tied up, and used his hook to tear through the ropes, unbeknowst to Mangle, who was looking at the ground in shame.

"Hey, Mangle...it wasn't yer fault" Foxy put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look in his direction, her ears folded downwards.

"I...I don't know how to stress this, and it merely is because we just met and that...well...Foxy, I really like you" Mangle said with a flinch as Foxy smiled a little, mostly at her courage, he had to admit he felt a strange attraction to her when they met.

"Well lass, I will admit I felt attracted to ya when I first saw ya, but I wasn't sure why, now I know...but lass, I have to ask, why would ye like a rusty broken down pirate like me?" Foxy asked as Mangle scooted closer to him.

"I...I don't know why, I've never been interested in the other boys, then you and the others came, and it sort of clicked, but...I've just really felt attracted to you, Foxy...I...I love you..." Mangle suddenly turned away upon hearing what exactly she said. Foxy was also blushing as his right ear folded down.

"lass..." Mangle turned in Foxy's direction, and they both knew what was going to come next, as they leaned closer, the door flung open, startling the two foxes.

"What the-!? He broke free of the ropes!" Toy Freddy called as Toy Bonnie followed him inside, Foxy attempted to stand, but his legs were still weak from the damage he sustained. As they were prepared to attack him, Mangle made a move against them and scratched Toy Bonnie's hand.

"YEOW!" He dropped the pipe as Toy Freddy looked over in surprise. "Woah Mangle, calm down!" He said to her as her artificial tail swung from side to side in an aggressive stance.

"Argh...that stupid bitch slashed into my endoskeleton..." Toy Bonnie winced as Foxy managed to stand, unable to stand how Toy Bonnie spoke of Mangle, he slowly but surly walked towards Toy Bonnie and grabbed him by the neck.

"Ye should show more respect to a lass, especially one who can defend herself against a landlubber like you" Foxy threw Toy Bonnie into the wall as Toy Freddy looked back at him, then at Foxy, who towered over him.

"Now, I'd appreciate it if ye could let me out of here, so I can find my friends..." Foxy growled as he purposefully held his hook close to Toy Freddy's neck, all he did was back up in fear and run off, but not before grabbing Toy Bonnie. Foxy then turned back to face Mangle as she still glared at the entrance from which they came.

"Lass, it's okay, they're gone..." He reassured her as she broke out of her trance of agression. "Oh...I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..." She replied as Foxy knelt down slightly, as she was as tall as his upper Endoskeleton torso.

"It be alright, lass, I know what did come over ya, something I've witnessed a fair share of humans do while I was still performing. It's mostly a sign of affection, especially if your protecting one ya care about, and...ye did just confess yer love to me." Foxy explained as Mangle blushed.

"Well I...We can't just tell them about us..." Mangle realized the monumental secret they'd be trying to hide.

"It's okay Lass, we could keep it a secret...I'd swear it on me remaining hand, as far as I'm concerned, it's just us, and no one else" as Foxy said this he grabbed Mangle's hand. "Please, I know we just met and well...ye said how ye felt first, but I might as well say that I love you too, I can't explain it, but I'm sure if I want to. Please Lass..." Foxy's entire statement caught Mangle off guard as she held Foxy's hand, and tightened her grip.

"Okay...I will...for you" She smiled, and for whatever reason, Foxy just suddenly loved that smile. "Now, I'm positive that me friends will be here soon...just act...and trust me..." He explained to Mangle as he heard a commotion coming from outside, he peaked around the corner to see his Freddy trying to negotiate with Toy Freddy.

"Please, all we want is our friend, then we'll leave you alone..." Freddy told Toy Freddy as he groaned.

"Ugh, your politics bore me, get this through that thick processor of yours, we're not giving up your friend, not until we make a few demands of our own..." as the plastic bear laughed to himself, Niceguy shoved Freddy and Bonnie out of the way.

"Alright, let me handle this..." he cracked his knuckles as he waved his hand, confused, Toy Freddy suddenly felt himself levitating in the air. "WOAH! PUT ME DOWN!" He protested as Niceguy merely snapped his fingers, and froze him in place.

"Alright, let's see what we got here...hmmm, a dumbass, how unique..." Niceguy's sense of humor caused Foxy to chuckle under his breath as the bear did a full 360 walk around him, Niceguy had been one of his closest friends for years, he'd been through a rough time, forced to fight two other Spring-locked suits, 'Golden Freddy' and 'SpringBonnie', alongside his own brother: NiceBonnie. The pair were forced to fight Golden Freddy and SpringBonnie alot until '84, when they were decommissioned, this was strictly due to the heavy damage the suits sustained during an apparent robbery, when it was really another one of Golden Freddy's schemes, which had resulted in Niceguy losing his right eye in the skirmish, as well as his left ear. It was during '85 when they arrived at the first Freddy FazBear's Pizza, and Niceguy gave life to Foxy and his friends by means that even he didn't understand. It was later revealed that Golden Freddy originally attempted to send some of his own power into Niceguy to corrupt him, but it didn't work, and instead, Niceguy gained magical abilities for himself...unfortunately it wasn't enough to stop NiceBonnie from being murdered by Golden Freddy, and in return, he killed SpringBonnie in a fit of pure rage, an action he always came to regret. "I know how to deal with this" Niceguy told his friends as he snapped his fingers and a metaphysical baseball bat appeared, pulsing with energy as it's transparent blue appearance confused the other Toys.

"Aight, here we go..." He hit Toy Freddy into the far wall, causing his arm to fall off, and time resumed for Toy Freddy as he screamed in pain, seeing the wires pop out of his arm.

"Oh get over it, it's just an arm..." Niceguy groaned as he snapped his fingers and the arm floated back into place, all the little screws and bolts holding it together with back in place, and the wires had mended themselves back together. "Now...where. Is. Foxy?" Niceguy turned to face Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica as they sheepishly pointed towards 'Kid's Cove'.

"Just don't be so surprised" Toy Bonnie stated as Niceguy grew confused.

"Freddy, you and the others wait here..." He told them as he levitated across the floor, both arms behind his back.

"Quick, time to act Lass!" Foxy told Mangle as he saw Niceguy coming.

"Alright, ready when you are..." She replied as Niceguy entered to see Foxy being fake tossed into a wall.

"Yargh, it'll take more than t'at to get me down!" Foxy acted angry as he noticed Niceguy.

"Foxy!" He cried joyously as the Pirate rushed to give him a hug, which prompted the bear to stop levitating.

"What did they do to you? You look in worse shape then before!" Niceguy was shocked. "Aye it be nothing..." Foxy stated as Mangle cleared her throat, and Niceguy looked at her.

"Whose she?" He pointed at her. "An adversary..." Foxy fake growled at Mangle, who managed to read the sign.

"That's right! And your next!" She lunged at Niceguy, who merely froze her in place by holding up his hand, and yawned.

"Ah geez, are they all this thick-headed?" He asked Foxy as he shrugged.

"don't know...she'll be okay, though, right?" Foxy asked as Niceguy nodded.

"Of course, she'll be fine, it's just a simple freezing spell, here, I'll prove it..." He stepped back as he snapped his finger again, and Mangle lept into nothing as she crashed and slid across the floor, all the while, Foxy yearned to go and help her.

"Mangle!" Toy Chica rushed to her side as Toy Bonnie reluctantly followed.

"Oh my gosh, your jaw!" Toy Bonnie was shocked, this prompted worry from Foxy as he was almost tempted to run to help her. "She'll be fine..." Niceguy winked and snapped his finger as the jaw that was supposedly broken was mended back into place, Toy Chica simply glared at Niceguy and Foxy.

"You got your friend! Now leave!" She exclaimed as Niceguy nodded silently and had Foxy follow him, as they rejoined the others, he was greeted by a barrage of statements.

"Oh thank goodness, your alright!" Freddy sighed.

"Yeah dude, you had us worried!" Bonnie added on.

"And what happened to you?" Chica asked about Foxy's extremely damaged condition.

"That be a tale for later, lass..." Foxy looked back at Mangle, who shared his longing gaze in her eyes, fortunately no one noticed, well...almost no one.

"Come on, let's go back to Parts & Service, we can discuss these things later, but first: I'd like to have a one-on-one conversation with Foxy, if you don't mind..." Niceguy told them as they nodded and returned to Parts & Service.

"So Niceguy, what did ya want to talk to me about?" Foxy asked as they turned towards the Security Office, out of earshot from the Toys and Older models.

"Well Foxy, I gotta say, I really have to commend your acting with that other Fox there, almost had me for a moment..." Niceguy's statement caused Foxy's jaw to drop. "H-How did ya find out!?" He was in shock that he already knew.

"Dude, I have psychic powers, it's not out of my range to telenetically read thoughts, which is how I also know that her name is Mangle...and that a certain Fox is in a relationship with her" Niceguy smirked as Foxy appeared distraught.

"Which is one of the reasons I didn't do anything serious to her, and before you ask: no, I won't tell a soul about this..." Niceguy pledged as Foxy sighed.

"Aye, thank you, lad, I...honestly am not surprised ye found out so quickly" Foxy replied as Niceguy chuckled. "What can I say? I'm good at mind-reading...and quite literally at that" He said to the pirate.

"So, when's my favorite Fox gonna go and visit his future spouse?" Niceguy asked with another smirk as Foxy elbowed him.

"Watch it..." He growled as the black and blue bear laughed.

"Chill...do you even know what a spouse is?" He asked as Foxy shook his head. "You know what? It's not important, it's a human term, anyways, back to my original question" Niceguy inched closer with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well...I'm not sure, I was thinking I'd visit the lass tomorrow after 12:00 AM , maybe meet her in one of 'te party rooms, but I'll need to figure out a way to signal Mangle" Foxy informed him as he rubbed his hands together. "I think I could handle that..." Niceguy figured as Foxy thanked him.

"Come on, let's go to the others..." Niceguy said to Foxy as they two of them rejoined their friends, to discuss what happened to Foxy.

* * *

**yeet skeet, The Chapter is at an end, so please, tell me what you think so far, leave a review, and if this suits you, why not like it or something, I don't know, anyways, peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Shooting stars

**Wassup! Anyways, I won't keep you, however I think it's worth mentioning that I'm not including lemons...that was something my past self was very insistent on when he wrote the original, but there will be violence and shit, so get used to that, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shooting stars

Tick* *tock *tick* *tock* *tick* *tock* *tick* *tock* Foxy was bumping his head against the wall, counting the minutes until he could see Mangle again, it was merely 5 PM, and the restaurant would be closing soon fortunately.

"You still thinking about Mangle?" Niceguy asked, causing Foxy to jump. "Yargh! Don't scare me like that, I thought ye were in stationary mode like the others..." Foxy replied as Niceguy shrugged.

"Meh, I don't need one, besides, I'd rather not leave you with just your thoughts to talk to" He explained as Foxy kept watching the clock. "Well, do ya have a way to communicate with 'te Lass?" Foxy asked as Niceguy nodded.

"I have my ways, I won't scare her, I promise..." Niceguy smirked as Foxy felt uneasy, he glanced at the door, and then heard the closing bell ringing throughout the building. "That's yer que" Foxy said to the bear as he stood up and and teleported out of the Parts Service room, before coming back.

"Hey Foxy...where do you want to meet her?" He asked as the pirate stood up. "Hmm...Tell her to meet me in Party Room #3" Foxy said to him as he nodded and teleported away just as Freddy and the others awoke.

* * *

Mangle had just finished performing for the kids as they were all sent home with their parents, as soon as everyone had left, a black and blue bear teleported in front of her.

"Aah!" Mangle lept back in surprise as He snapped his fingers, and her scream was muted, after a bit of awkward staring, he broke the silence. "Are you done?" He asked as Mangle nodded uneasily as he sighed and released the spell, he then sent a large force field around them.

"This should mute our conversation, anyways, royalties aside, my name is Niceguy, you saw me yesterday, case in point, I know about you and Foxy, and before you ask, no, Foxy didn't tell me, I figured it out myself" He explained as Mangle was most definitely surprised.

"Anyways, I swore Foxy I wouldn't tell anyone, however, he did tell me to tell you to meet him in Party Room #3, Aight, Imma head out..." Niceguy informed her as he teleported away, leaving Mangle by herself, and certainly happy at the prospect of seeing Foxy again.

_"Good thing there's a vent in here..." _Mangle thought to herself as she silently crawled into the vent, making sure to be much more quiet this time around as she made her way through the vent, reminding herself which turns to take throughout the surprisingly complex vent system of the pizzeria. She finally made her way to Party Room #3, seeing no one in sight...

"Where'd that fox go?" Mangle wondered to herself out loud, however she wasn't aware of the Crimson red fox that was in the corner of the room on the ceiling, waiting for her. As she walked forward slightly, Foxy dropped down with almost complete silence as he walked up behind her, and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Boo" he whispered as he covered Mangle's mouth so her scream didn't alert the others, as it stopped, Foxy started laughing as she turned around. "Yargh! Ye should've seen the look on yer face, lass!" Mangle proceeded to punch him in the elbow.

"Foxy! I swear if you do that to me again, I'm gonna-" Mangle was cut off by Foxy as he took her hand.

"Lass, 'twas only a joke, I'd never try to hurt ya" He replied as Mangle started blushing. _"Dammit, that voice of his is so charming!" _She looked to the ground.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you..." She pretended to be pouty about it as Foxy smirked. "I assume ye meet Niceguy?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, he's...interesting to say the least" Mangle responded.

"He's a weird lad, but he's got it where it counts, I tell ya, lass, he's been one of my closest friends for a long time" Foxy explained as Mangle smiled.

"Well, Foxy, now that we don't exactly have any distractions, what do we do together?" She asked Foxy as he formed another grin.

"Well lass, believe it or not, we're not gonna stay here, 'tis 'twas only 'te meeting place, now, if you don't mind..." Foxy surprised her by picking her up bridal style, and lept up into some nearby rafters. "Woah!" Mangle was surprised as she hugged Foxy tightly.

"Yargh, don't worry, lass, I've got ya" he reassured her as he walked along, they eventually came across a door, and Foxy put her down to open the door, allowing Mangle to walk through, and she was incredibly surprised.

"Foxy! How'd you find this place?" Mangle asked as Foxy joined her on the roof.

"Did some exploring before meeting ya, and neither of us have been outside before, so I figured we could be here and stay safe as well" Foxy explained as Mangle looked up into the sky, seemingly in awe at the stars.

"Foxy, I...I don't know what to say..." She stammered as Foxy held out his hand, beckoning for her to take it, in response, she took it, except with her hook. Grasping it, he pulled her closer to him, causing her to let out a faint gasp of surprise.

"Figured I'd return 'te favor for what happened in 'te party room last night" He told her as Mangle stared into his black eye, lifting up the eye-patch to see the other one. "I..I'm still sorry about your eyes..." she told him as he looked at her with empathy.

"Yargh, lass, ye shouldn't blame yerself fer something ya never did.." Foxy said to her as she looked up at him, forming a weak smile, this caused Foxy to pull her closer than before, so much so that they were touching from the torso to the waist, their arms were wrapped around one another, and they stared into each other's eyes. "Foxy...I couldn't prevent this, I should've-" Foxy had stopped her again, it was then that they stared into each other's eyes again, it was the perfect moment as they leaned closer to each other, and they finally kissed on the lips under the full moon, it was angelic, at least for Mangle, the two stayed there for 4 minutes before breaking away.

"Yargh..." Foxy muttered as Mangle's ears folded downwards, and the blush became more visible, they both leaned in for another kiss, not wishing for the moment to end, but they eventually pulled back, with Mangle leaning her head into his metallic torso.

"So, I guess we're official then..." She trailed off as Foxy smiled. "Aye, that be correct, lass" He replied as they stayed where they were for a long time, both in each other's embrace.

"Foxy...you won't leave me, right?" Mangle asked as Foxy looked down at her. "Yargh lass, nothing you could ever say or do would make me leave ya" He replied as Mangle stayed in his embrace, they stayed there for about 5 minutes before breaking away, still holding hands.

"Should we head back?" Mangle asked as Foxy shook his head. "Not yet, lass, I'd like to watch 'te stars if that's okay with ya" he requested as Mangle giggled. "Sure, I don't mind" in the end, they sat down together and stargazed for quite some time.

* * *

Niceguy trudged down the hall as he glanced into the security office, no one in sight.

"Not surprising..." He sighed when he noticed Bonnie coming towards him. "Hey Niceguy? Have you seen Foxy? I've been looking all over for him" The rabbit asked as Niceguy shrugged.

"Nope, haven't seen him" He twiddled his fingers formed a small orb out of boredom. "He's been gone for awhile now...you sure you haven't seen him?" Bonnie asked one last time while Niceguy nodded in affirmation.

"Well, that's funny because I could've sworn I saw him talking to you earlier..." Bonnie trailed off as Niceguy groaned. "Ugh...you know what? Fuck it" Niceguy snapped his fingers and sent a ripple of energy throughout the pizzeria, freezing everyone in time aside from himself, Foxy, and Mangle.

"That'll take care of that..." He sighed and probed Bonnie's mind, erasing the conversation they just had from his memory, and using his powers to send Bonnie into Parts & Service with the others. "That should make stuff easier for Foxy and his lover" He crossed his arms as he levitated himself into a reclining position and floated through the pizzeria.

"Let's have some fun..." Niceguy smirked as he snapped his fingers and blue transparent magic flowed through the pizzeria, making streamers, much more exciting posters than before.

"Is it just me or do I have a thing for interior decorating?" He asked himself as he shrugged and continued adding more decorative features to the Pizzeria, he spiced up Kid's Cove by giving it a corner stage, more and more streamers and balloons, he made it as decorative as one could ask for...or in this case, what no one had asked for.

"Well, that's good enough, aight Imma head out" Niceguy snapped his fingers and resumed time and teleported to Parts & Service.

* * *

Foxy and Mangle leaned against each other as they watched the stars, occasionally seeing a shooting star. "Foxy look, I see another shooting star!" Mangle pointed out as Foxy noticed the dash of light, eventually, Mangle glanced at him and tapped his shoulder. "Foxy...can I ask you a question?" She asked as Foxy turned to face her.

"Sure Lass, what is it?" He responded as Mangle lowered her ears. "Well, I don't really want to touch a possibly sensitive topic, but...what was your life like before...all of this?" Mangle inquired as Foxy sighed briefly and began to explain his past.

"Well, it definitely wasn't all good 'tings...back in 1985, 'te first Freddy Fazbear's pizza was opened, and that's when me and my friends were made, we were made without life, just hollow husks t'at couldn't have life, then Niceguy showed up and changed all of that, he possessed magic...and powerful magic at that. He gave us souls and new lives, and that's when Golden Freddy appeared" Foxy explained as Mangle grew curious.

"Whose Golden Freddy?" She asked as Foxy sighed once more. "A being who wished to destroy us all, turns out Niceguy inherited his power from Golden Freddy after the latter of which attempted to corrupt him with his magic, but it backfired and gave him his powers. Niceguy was implanted with a special chip that granted him emotions and the closest to an artificial soul you could get, that's what you and yer friends have. Anyways, Golden Freddy attempted to destroy us but instead killed Niceguy's brother: NiceBonnie...in turn, Niceguy killed SpringBonnie, who was Golden Freddy's brother, in a fit of rage. It could only be assumed from there that someone tampered with our electronics, and resulted to us gettting dumped out of our pizzeria which lead to our meeting." Foxy finished as Mangle leaned against him.

"Well, I'm sorry if that was too hard to handle" She replied as Foxy shrugged. "It be fine." He kissed her forehead as they leaned against each other and watched the stars for just a little longer...it's not like a few more minutes would hurt anyone.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Official Date

**Hello, my friends, it's been awhile since I've written on this particular story, I've been focused more on my newest Spyro book lately. But now I'm here to cater on my fellow FNaF fans and whatnot, now let's do this.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Official Date

-_Time: 12:30 AM-_

"To hell with this job..." The Nightguard sighed and sat in his swivel chair, six weeks of utter torture from the Animatronics. They had tried everything to get in and kill him, but failed each time. Something to note, however, was that only three of the Animatronic characters had tried to kill him, all of the new ones, none of the old robots seemed to care, neither did the new version of Foxy, he suddenly heard of thud coming from the vents. "Shit!" He activated the vent light and saw the old Foxy in the vent, as he entered the room, the Nightguard quickly put on the Freddy Mask FazBear Entertainment had provided.

"I hate to break it to ya, but that disguise ain't fooling anyone." He was surprised as Foxy removed the mask. "Relax, I ain't gonna kill ya, but I need a favor from ya." He spoke to the shaking Nightguard, who slowly nodded. "I need ya te keep those new Animatronics busy fer the night. I have something I need to do."

"Well, um...it's not like I have a choice, the three of them love to try and kill me anyway." He wearily replied, making sure to be cautious of Foxy.

"Aye, ya do know I'm not gonna kill ya, lad?" He asked.

"Kinda hard to tell. The three new ones really want me dead, but aside from that, no one tries anything." The Nightguard responded as Foxy nodded.

"Exactly. I could care less about ya. Yer just doing yer job, now hold up your end of the bargain, and keep those blasted Toys off of me." Foxy left through the main hall.

"What the hell...?" The Nightguard was utterly confused as he flipped up his security tablet to properly start his shift.

* * *

_"That should keep those Toys off my back while I get ready, now I just need to find Mangle." _Foxy sighed in relief as he accidentally bumped into Niceguy.

"Woah! Hey Foxy, didn't see you there." He chuckled as Foxy brushed his shoulder.

"It be alright, have ya seen Mangle anywhere?" Foxy asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, she's in Kids Cove."

"Is the lass alright?"

"Of course, gosh, you seem tense. You got something planned for her?" Niceguy inquired as Foxy nodded slowly.

"Something like that...wait, how did ya know she was in Kids Cove?"

"Foxy, look at my hand." The Fox did so as Niceguy created a bolt of energy in his hand.

"Apologies, lad. T'at was a stupid question." Foxy scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm gonna go find a way into the Cove to meet the lassie, good day."

"Hey, I know a way inside." Niceguy pointed at a vent shaft, he used his magic and pulled back the vent cover. "This Vent will take you directly to Kids Cove." He guided Foxy to the vent, and the Pirate crawled into it.

"Thanks, lad." Foxy gave a thumbs up and started crawling further into the dark vent, fortunately his eyes were equipped with night-vision as he found his way to Kids Cove, he heard talking coming from the room, and saw that it was Mangle and Toy Freddy.

"Mangle, my decision is final, for your own safety, I forbid you to leave Kids Cove." Toy Freddy declared as Mangle crossed her arms.

"But the Pizzeria isn't even that bad to roam around at night, and none of the old Animatronics want to hurt us." She replied in irritation.

"Have you forgotten what they did to you and me? We ended up losing an arm and a jaw."

"But they fixed those for us! They aren't that bad." Mangle snapped as Toy Freddy sighed and walked away.

"You're staying here. That is final." He shut the door to Kids Cove and locked it from the outside so she couldn't leave, she sighed and laid against the wall.

_"Poor lass." _Foxy felt bad for her, then he quietly grabbed the vent bars, and pushed it out of it's place, Mangle jerked her head to face the source of the noise.

"Foxy!" She ran up to him as he crawled out.

"Aye, how's it going, lassie?" He asked her, but she didn't answer as she kissed him.

"Better. Now that you're here...Foxy, you can't stay here!" Mangle became distressed as Foxy shrugged.

"I heard yer chat with that new Freddy, I think I can handle myself, lass. Besides, I have something special planned for us tonight."

"More special than being outside?" Mangle wondered as Foxy nodded.

"Of course, lass! Just you wait, it'll be very nice." He responded and kissed her forehead and lead her into the vent.

"Foxy, I'm not sure about this..." Mangle crossed her arms and kicked her foot on the ground as Foxy held out his hand.

"Lass, would I ever lie to ya?" He asked.

"Well...no."

"Would I ever hurt ya or betray ya?"

"No...no you wouldn't." There was something about his gaze that made her trust him, the way he spoke also compelled her to trust him. She took his hand, and Foxy picked her up bridal style.

"I realize now that we could use 'te rafters, I only used 'te vent because the rafters were one way unless I kept the entrance open." Foxy told her and leapt up onto the rafters. "Just hold on tight, lass, I promise you'll like this." He rushed through the darkness while Mangle held on tightly to him, she found the speed he went at quite exhilarating for her as she glanced down to see the main part of the Pizzeria. Eventually, they arrived at a door, and Foxy placed her down, he then revealed that they were in fact on the roof again.

"Foxy, why're we outside again?" Mangle asked as He revealed a small table, along with a blanket he found. Foxy managed to scrounge up an old Radio with some cassettes.

"Well, I figured since we enjoyed it so much last time, I figured we could add some things to spice it up." He replied anxiously.

"So, you did the same thing again?" She asked as Foxy nodded and became worried. "I like it." Her sentence made him sigh in relief as he lead her to the table and they sat down to begin some friendly banter.

"So, how was yer show today?" Foxy inquired Mangle as she gazed at him.

"It went pretty good all things considered, there weren't any grabby kids, I didn't have any malfunctions...although something did happen during my show." The last made Foxy's ear perk up in interest. "There was a Yellow Rabbit in the main show area, he seemed to be talking to 4 kids. He looked like an Animatronic, but he moved almost human-like." Mangle pointed out as Foxy thought to himself for a moment, he had felt strange ever since powering up.

"That sounds like SpringBonnie, an old Animatronic from our old Pizzeria. But I have no idea how he ended up here...and I also don't recall him being alive. I'll have to confer with Niceguy on this." He replied as they changed topics to a more light-hearted manner.

* * *

Niceguy levitated through the hall as he shifted throughout the building, he saw the Toys acting normal, but noticed none of the Old Animatronics were active. He moved into the Parts & Service room.

"Hello? Bonnie? Freddy?" Niceguy called out there names but got nothing in response, he saw Foxy wasn't in the room with the rest of them, but he did see something on the floor. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was blood, he stepped back a bit and used some of his power to light up the room. "What is going on?" He wondered and had the energy levitate in the air to provide light while he inspected his deactivated friends.

"Freddy? You awake?" Niceguy tapped Freddy's forehead, who for some reason was slumped against the wall instead of laying on the game, Freddy's upper form slumped over as his mask flopped to the side...only for Niceguy to see the head of a child poking. "AH! WHAT THE HELL!?" He backed up, startled and horrified. The child had blood stains running under his eyes, and his mouth pooled with blood, Niceguy slowly moved back and saw that Bonnie had a human arm sticking out of his Animatronic one. Chica also had a little child's sticking out of her jaw, although it was a little girl, and the wires coming out of her arms were entangled with the girl's little hands.

"What the Hell is going on here?" He looked to try and find Foxy, but he was gone. Instead he saw...SpringBonnie, blood was splattered all over his costume. "No...it can't be..." He then noticed another shape in the darkness, two white eyes lit up as another Yellow Animatronic raised itself up.

**"It's Me..."** The Animatronic replied and blasted Niceguy into the wall.

"Golden Freddy...You're alive." He slowly stood up and wiped his jaw for no reason.

"Indeed I am, Niceguy. Did you really think you could keep me down? It was only inevitable that I find you again." Golden Freddy raised his arm and lifted Niceguy into the air, he started closing his fist, which in turn started to crush Niceguy. Parts of his costume started breaking off, leaving the endoskeleton completely exposed in his arms and legs.

"Release me!" Niceguy sent a bolt of energy right at Golden Freddy, knocking him back. "Are you not concerned with what has happened to your brother?" He asked the Yellow Bear, who stood upright.

"Why should I? He's dead, you killed him..." Golden Freddy retorted as Niceguy grimaced.

"Only because you murdered mine..." He responded and Golden Freddy screamed and charged right into him, he kicked Niceguy through the door and sent him barreling into the Main Hall, Niceguy slammed into the small door frame horizontally and landed on the ground as Golden Freddy walked out and clenched his fist.

"You took everything from me, you took the only life I ever knew, and the only family I had." He growled as Niceguy struggled to stand.

"I didn't have a choice in that matter of buisness." Niceguy replied as he fixed his crooked jaw. "You started this war, and got more and more Animatronics involved. Why do you think SpringBonnie and NiceBonnie are dead? This battle is pointless." Niceguy tried to convince Golden Freddy otherwise, but the Yellow Bear simply formed a massive ball of energy with both of his hands, Niceguy did the same as the two sent massive energy beams at each other, they repelled off each other as Toy Bonnie peered around the corner.

"What's goin-?" He stopped when he saw the massive energy beams, he was noticed by Golden Freddy.

"Oh look, a new friend." He snapped his fingers as Purple Mist flew towards Toy Bonnie, Niceguy tried to stop it, but he was unable to prevent the mist from hitting the Bunny as his eyes turned pure black.

"Shit." Niceguy blasted Golden Freddy into the wall, overpowering his energy beam with his own, and strengthened the blast on the bear while trying to keep Toy Bonnie from reaching him with another energy beam, making sure not to damage him.

"Y**o**u **c**a**n**'t **k**e**e**p **t**h**i**s **u**p, **N**i**c**e**g**u**y**!" Golden Freddy spoke through himself and Toy Bonnie as the Rabbit closed in on Niceguy, who was still struggling to keep him away while he tore through Golden Freddy's costume. But Toy Bonnie grabbed Niceguy's arm, who repelled him with a bright flash of light, and sent him away. Allowing him to focus on Golden Freddy, but by this point, he had teleported away. Prompting Niceguy to cease his blast of energy.

"What the? Where'd he go?" He looked around, but saw nothing, he then heard a sharp blade forming and turned to see Golden Freddy creating a yellow metaphysical armblade just above his wrist. Niceguy countered by forming his own, but it was blue, and they clashed blades.

"I'll admit, I haven't done anything this active in awhile." Golden Freddy commented.

"I'm...gonna have to agree with that." Niceguy replied as they broke the blade lock and clashed again, the blades created a spectacle of lights each time they clashed. "We're really going at it this time, too." He added on while Golden Freddy grinned and held his leg up high, intending to kick down on Niceguy's head, but he grabbed it and slammed the Yellow Bear on the floor. "You may be strong, but you never had good reflexes." Niceguy wittingly commented and used his magic to restrain Golden Freddy while he returned to Parts & Service.

"Just be lucky it's not 6 AM yet." Niceguy called out and entered the room to look at the Old Animatronics. He was about to work on the Child dilemma, but they had just activated.

"Oh, my achimg head." Freddy said through a muffled voice. "What the...ah! Bonnie! There's a kid in my mmuth!" He cried as Niceguy walked in.

"Hello gentlemen, it appears you've been stuffed with dead kids." Niceguy informed them as Bonnie saw the human arm sticking out of his arm.

"AH! Get it out of me!" He couldn't get it since he had no other arm to reach for it, while Chica just stared at her human hands. "We have to get these kids out of us!" Bonnie exclaimed as everyone started panicking.

"Okay...okay, where's Foxy?" Freddy asked as Niceguy teleported away to find him, and he returned with Foxy and Mangle.

"Aye, what's going on?" He asked as Niceguy simply opened his jaw and sure enough, a kid's head slumped out.

"EEK!" Mangle shrieked as Foxy grew worried.

"What the hell is going on here?" Foxy had a slight outburst as Niceguy took a deep breath and grabbed the child's head, he yanked the corpse out of Foxy and plopped it on the ground.

"Obviously someone killed these kids and stuffed them into you." He turned to pull out the human arm out of Bonnie. He opened Bonnie's costume torso to see the body of the kid had been crammed against his Endoskeleton.

"Oh lord..." Bonnie back against the wall to get his bearings as Niceguy pulled out the body and laid him on top of the other kid, next came Freddy, which was much simpler, Chica was more of a challenge, as Niceguy had to untangle the wires around the human hands and then he yanked the little Girl's body out of her suit. Once all the kids were piled up, They stood around them.

"What's going on?" Mangle asked as they looked at her.

"Wait a minute? What's she doing here?" Freddy asked in confusion, suddenly Niceguy realized he made a mistake.

"Shit...okay, I caught these two having an arguement in one of the Party Rooms and figured that I'd just bring them both because why not? Now if you'll pardon me." Niceguy snapped his fingers and the bodies disappeared. "Golden Freddy is outside this door and I have to keep him contained." His announcement shocked the others.

"Golden Freddy? Alive?" Chica blurted as Niceguy nodded.

"I know it's shocking, but whoever killed those kids used the SpringBonnie suit to do their dirty work, and now Golden Freddy is-" He opened the door to see that Golden Freddy was gone, and the 6 AM Bell had rung.

"Fuck." Niceguy face-palmed.

"You best be returning to Kid's Cove, Lass." Foxy whispered to Mangle, who nodded in agreement and left.

"Well, I guess we're screwed then?" Bonnie asked as Freddy gave him a look. "What?" He asked as Niceguy shut the door to Parts & Service so they could discuss the events that occurred.

"This is unfortunate, but right now we need to figure out who killed these kids." Niceguy told them and pulled out the SpringBonnie suit. "He used this suit to do it as we know, as seen by the large amounts of blood on it."

"Perhaps we should wait for the man to try on the suit again, then we stop him and turn him in to the humans." Bonnie suggested.

"Bonnie, we're talking robots, would they really take us seriously?" Freddy asked rhetorically.

"It's worth a shot." Bonnie defended his idea as Niceguy thought for a moment.

"That could work..." He considered.

"Wait really?" Bonnie replied rather confused.

"We're robots, right? Robots have A.I., if we caught this man and turned him over to the Human Authorities, they'd assume that our A.I. was what stopped them, despite the fact you all have Souls I created." Niceguy proposed the idea to them.

"Yargh, I like it." Foxy agreed.

"Me too." Chica said as Freddy thought about it for a moment.

"If we do it right, it'll work perfectly and everyone wins...well, except for the killer. I'm in." Freddy went with it as Niceguy clapped his hands together.

"Alright, let's enter light power-down, so we can activate easily. Remember, we'll only know if it's him/her if they enter SpringBonnie's costume." Niceguy told them as they heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" Chica exclaimed as Niceguy shushed her and had everyone go into light power-down as a man entered.

"Hello, my little children, are we doing good today?" The Man walked up to Freddy and looked inside of him. "Huh...I don't understand, where's the kid?" He was confused, then he turned to walk over to Foxy. "Surely they didn't figure out what happened?" He looked at the yellow rabbit Spring-lock suit.

"Oh well, if at first you don't succeed, then try again." He grabbed the handcrank in the neck of the suit and twisted it open to pull back the Spring-locks. Just then, he heard a creak and turned around to see a Blue and Black bear with a single eye. "What the-?" His arm was grabbed by Foxy's metallic hand.

"Ah! Stay back! What the hell!?" He crawled back in fear as the other three walked over to the same part of the room. "Oh...I see, you little brats lived on...Well, two can play this game." He finished unwinding the Spring-Locks and entered the suit.

"Someone stop him!" Niceguy ordered as Freddy tried to tackle the man, but he shoved the bear away.

"I only recall killing four of you, maybe something else is going on...oh, I remember you. One of Henry's old robots, he gave you a special personality chip for your processor. That explains it...and you're guiding them, well, I'll just have to take care of that." The man said in the SpringBonnie suit as he tried to reach for an axe in the corner, but in doing so. He failed to account for the dripping water that fell on him.

"Wait...the Spring-Locks." Niceguy's eye widened as he realized what was about to happen, the man held the axe and started laughing, when he suddenly heard three small clicks, and suddenly he started screaming in pain, blood spluttered out of his arms and legs.

"Oh my lord!" Freddy cried as the man fell to the floor, bleeding out.

"HELP ME! AGH!" He cried in agony as more loud snaps could be heard while the Spring-Locks merged the Animatronic metals with his flesh and bones, the man soon lost his arm strength and collapsed on the floor, letting out a few whimpers before he eventually stopped moving, occasionally twitching. Everyone watched, absolutely shocked.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Bonnie said as Chica started to cry.

"We killed him..." Niceguy was breathless while Freddy slammed his fist in the wall.

"We didn't want him dead! Dammit!" He exclaimed and Foxy knelt down and looked at the suit.

"He asked for help...we should've helped him."

"Foxy...he murdered children, he didn't deserve our help." Freddy crossed his arms.

"Okay, everyone remain calm. He is dead, yes. But we can hide this." Niceguy dragged the suit into the corner and used his energy to clean up the blood.

"I...I need to process this, just give me a minute." Bonnie stepped away while Foxy laid back against the wall.

"I think everyone should just power off and come back at 12 AM, alright?" Niceguy suggested as everyone agreed. "Good, let's do that." He said as they all went into Stationary mode, to await the night


End file.
